vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus the Red
|-|Loyalist Magnus= |-|Daemon Prince Magnus= Summary Magnus the Red, the Primarch of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, is one of the few surviving Primarchs and is currently an extremely powerful Daemon Prince of the Chaos God Tzeentch. He was also known during the early years of the Imperium as the Crimson King and the Red Cyclops. A giant in both physical and mental terms whilst still an inhabitant of the Materium, the copper-skinned Magnus possessed tremendous innate psychic ability, and constantly sought to understand the nature of the Warp, becoming a Sorcerer of formidable power. Magnus thought he would be able to control the Great Ocean of psychic energy that was the Warp; however, his prodigious and careless application of his psychic gifts eventually caused him to fall out of favour with his father, the Emperor of Mankind, as well as with the majority of his brother Primarchs. His psychic immaturity, recklessness, and arrogance also caused his own undoing, as it eventually brought about his own damnation and servitude to the Dark God of Change Tzeentch. In the end, Magnus lead his XVth Legion to the banner of Horus and fought on the Arch-Heretic's side during the Great Betrayal of the Horus Heresy. He survived those events and ascended to the position of a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch as a reward for his service to the Changer of Ways. He has spent the majority of the ten millennia since the end of the Horus Heresy ensconced atop his tower upon the Planet of the Sorcerers within the Eye of Terror, planning the ultimate destruction of the Imperium he believes betrayed him and his Legion. Magnus' greatest grudge, however, is with the Space Marines of the Space Wolves, who he holds accountable for the destruction of his homeworld of Prospero and the corruption of his Legion during the early days of the Horus Heresy. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Magnus the Red, The Crimson King, The Red Cyclops Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old, irrelevant inside the Warp Classification: Primarch of the Thousand Sons Space Marines, Alpha Plus Psyker, Daemon Primarch of Tzeentch Powers and Abilities: |-|Loyalist Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Magnus should possess immense telekinetic abilities, more than enough to rip apart people, tanks, Titans, and far more with barely any effort), Telepathy (Magnus should be far superior to an average Astropath, who can send telepathic messages throughout the galaxy, and the average Librarian which can keep whole squads connected and communicating psychically), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Reality Warping (His connection to the Warp can be used to bend reality in many different ways), Magic (Psychic powers are, for practical purposes, magic), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required. His psychic powers also gives him insight into the nature of things far beyond that of any ordinary human), Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA. Can also manipulate minds to the extent of easily utilizing memories for whatever means he requires), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment. His psychic powers can also magically control technology, and has been rumored to even be able to conjure technology from nothing), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Magnus is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via his psychic powers, can manipulate matter to the atomic level), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo, along with psychic forcefields), Durability Negation (Via numerous abilities), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Through utilizing the Warp), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Magnus especially is incredibly gifted in this regard, being among the most powerful psychic individuals to ever exist, he can easily break minds or control, erase souls and shape new concept simply by entering into the Warp), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Invisibility (Can become invisible if he wants to), Size Manipulation (His size is constantly shifting, and he can grow to the size of a Titan if he wants to), Perception Manipulation (Magnus' presence is constantly shifting, and no one knows his true form. He can also likely manipulate the perception of other via his psychic powers, such as being capable of distracting enemies by utilizing their past, making hallucinations appear, causing apparitions of long dead allies or horrible terrors from their minds to manifest for them. Magnus should also be capable of Concealment, a technique which reduces himself and others to mere shadows in the enemies' eyes), Extrasensory Perception (Even lesser Space Marine Librarians are capable of tracking down objects or people merely by having slight familiarity with them, relive the past of any certain place, and read people's auras to an extent, while Magnus should be far above that), Power Nullification (Can nullify the psychic powers of other individuals through sheer will. Also can likely nullify the immortality and regeneration of daemons, as even lesser Librarians are capable of such), Portal Creation/BFR (Can tear open holes into the Warp and cast people into them), Statistics Amplification (Even the lesser Librarians of Space Marine Chapters are capable of bolstering the strength, speed and spirit of their fellow, while Magnus can likely do so on a far grander scale), Body Control (Should logically possess the same talents as those of the Pavoni Cult, which he founded, and who can control body chemistry), Healing (The secrets of the Pavoni can be used to help both physical and spiritual ailments, such as injuries or extremely spent psychic powers), Fire Manipulation/Hellfire Manipulation (Should possess the same powers as the Cult of the Pyrae, which can manipulate flame and it's many properties, including creating projectiles and forcefields. Magnus is able to fire blue Warp flames that can fry an entire alien Titan with little effort), Electricity Manipulation (Even lesser Librarians can manipulate cackling Warp lightning for various purposes, such as frying enemies or erecting barriers), Earth Manipulation (Any skilled Librarian can utilize his talents to make the very earth obey him, opening up chasms in the ground, turning rock into steaming lava, and Magnus should be far superior), Summoning (Should be able to summon Familiars from the Warp, "tamed" daemons that enhance psychic abilities or generally help in battle), Empathic Manipulation (He can utilize his psychic aura to instill different emotions into people, ranging from having a calming effect on his sons to scaring the daylights out of even accomplished and extremely strong-willed Astartes warriors), Fear Manipulation (Was able to induce fear upon a Wolf Lord of the Space Wolves Legion), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and kill non-corporeal beings such as daemons), Astral Projection (Can project his consciousness into the Warp, allowing him to traverse it as he wishes), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Inside of the Warp, the only forms and dimensions Magnus' incorporeal form is limited by are the ones he chooses to impose upon himself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate the Warp in a variety of ways), Existence Erasure (Should be capable of pulling off a similar, though lesser, feat to the Emperor of Mankind, erasing an individual's essence to the point where even the Chaos Gods cannot restore it), Resistance Negation (His psychic powers are so great that even Nulls, individuals that normally restrain psychic powers, have no effect against him, and their resistance to psychic abilities is useless against him), Illusion Creation, Fate Manipulation (Skilled Eldar Farseers are not only capable of observing the threads of fate, but also changing the way they weave into the tapestry of the universe, and Magnus should be far superior to even the most skilled of Eldar), Causality Manipulation (Said threads can be manipulated to completely isolate an individual from the timeline, rendering them powerless to undertake any action whatsoever), Precognition (Through the power of the Warp, Magnus is able to predict the future, both long-term, such as figuring out an enemy's entire battle plan, or short-term, such as predicting the exact trajectories of bullets just fired), Weather Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Much like Space Marine Librarians, he should be capable of creating a shield of possibility around himself, making disadvantageous situations, such as projectiles hitting home, less likely), Magnetism Manipulation (Like lesser Astartes psykers, should be able to manipulate electromagnetism to create force fields or even levitate), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow or stop time entirely whenever he pleases, and time has no meaning to him inside the Warp), Life and Death Manipulation (Can manipulate the life force of individuals, and make them drop dead), Transmutation (Via Matter Manipulation), Intangibility (Magnus can shift his body's state to exist partially in the Materium and in the Warp, allowing him to phase through matter and become immune to harm), Clairvoyance, Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen the resolve of allies and break that of his enemies via his aura and numerous psychic abilities), Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (Via his Plasma Gun), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Upon descending to battle during the Burning of Prospero, Magnus sheer power tore open holes in reality, weakening the barriers between the Materium and the Immaterium, and exposing all present to horrifying vistas that made even hardened Space Wolves instantly die or go mad from both his form and that of his reality bending) |-|Loyalist Resistances=Resistance to Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Existence Erasure Illusion Creation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Precognition, Aura (Due to being an immensely powerful and skilled psyker, among the top three of the entire human race and potentially the whole galaxy, Magnus should be resistant to the abilities of nearly every other lesser psyker than himself, along with the abilities of his brother Primarchs), Power Nullification (The nullifying powers of Blanks are almost completely useless on him due to his sheer psychic might), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale), Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher) |-|Traitor/Daemon Primarch=All previous abilities enhanced to an immense degree, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9; As a Daemon Primarch his form is directly connected to Tzeentch. He can manifest avatars in the Materium while his true form resides in the Warp), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 5), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Exists as a daemon; Daemons are beings made out of concepts, ideas, contradictions and thoughts), Chaos Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can likely manipulate the laws of the Warp realms under his control as he wishes), Physics Manipulation (Physics themselves are almost entire meaningless inside the Warp, and they can be played with freely by any daemon skilled and powerful enough), Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Due to his status as one of the most powerful psykers in existence, Magnus should at least be comparable to Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence. Battled with Leman Russ on even ground). Ignores durability with many of his psyker powers | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self, and doubtlessly superior to lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn and Ahzek Ahriman. Should be comparable, if not superior to, Madail) | At least Low Multiverse level (Upon entering the Immaterium for the first time, long before his ascension to Daemonhood, Magnus was capable of snapping realities apart and reshaping them into completely new forms with his gaze alone. Later, with greater understanding of the Empyrean, Magnus' power was such that he could completely dominate, and be whatever he wished to be, in a realm where nameless daemons could create and destroy universes with stray thoughts. His mere presence creates entirely new concepts) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius)| At least Subsonic movement speed, with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time, space, or distance) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be comparable to Angron) | At least Class T | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters melee range (higher with size manipulation), kilometers with most powers, Planetary with time manipulation and shields, possibly higher (Scaling from lesser psykers that can manipulate whole solar systems), Hyperversal inside the Warp | Several meters melee range (higher with size manipulation), kilometers with most powers, Planetary with time manipulation and shields, possibly higher | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: |-|Loyalist= *'Horned Raiment:' A suit of armor that was worn by the Thousand Sons Primarch Magnus and was believed to be as much a thing of tangible psychic force and Empyreal energy as it was a physical construction. The armor could shift its form and appearance as Magnus willed it and, despite it's often primitive appearance, the Horned Raiment protected the Primarch against the most savage of weapons. *'Blade of Ahn-Nunurta:' A Khopesh-shaped force sword, which was created in the same distinctive shape as the weapon the Prosperine war god of ancient myth carried. Ancient lore combined with Imperium weapons technology made the Blade of Ahn-Nunurta equally lethal to living creatures and battle engines alike. *'Psyfire Serpenta:' A powerful Plasma Gun seemingly conjured in his grasp whenever he needed it. Because of this, there was always some debate, even among Magnus' Legion, as to whether the Psyfire Serpenta was truly a device or simply a physical manifestation of the Primarch's psychic powers. |-|Daemon Prince= *'Crown of the Crimson King:' A blazing crown of power that is worn by the Daemon Prince Magnus and protects both his mind and body from harm. *'The Blade of Magnus:' A Chaos weapon whose shape can be changed by his will. This same mutagenic power can also be extended to those struck by the weapon. Feats: See here. Intelligence: Supergenius (Likely the most intelligent one among his brothers, with a brain vastly enhanced by his own psychic abilities. Can utilize his abilities to learn about nearly any object instantaneously, from the most complex of machinery to the deepest of magic. Also a genius tactician, philosopher, historian, general, scientist and much more, with a brain far more advanced than any regular human vastly boosted by his psychic powers. Likely one of the most intelligent beings in the entirety of the galaxy) | At least Supergenius (Same as before, but now has access to a portion Tzeentch's vast pool of knowledge and can perceive events happening across both the Materium and the Immaterium) Weaknesses: Hitting his missing eye | Forgets his true power when in the Materium in a weakened Avatar form | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Discipline of Change' *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' Magnus conjures a storm of pink and blue fire that mutates his foes, leaving capering Daemons that claw and bite in its wake. *'Boon of Mutation:' Magnus channels the warping power of Chaos into a warrior marked for glory, transforming the champion until his flesh wrenches and flows. *'Glamour of Tzeentch:' Magnus twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes to the point that he becomes all but invisible. *'Doombolt:' Magnus hurls a bolt of energy that blasts its targets into horrifying new shapes. *'Temporal Manipulation:' By creating a pocket of dilated time, Magnus drastically accelerates his own healing. *'Weaver of Fates:' Magnus traces the skeins of the future to see the fates of battle. Forewarned of imminent danger, he dodges attacks with supernatural reflexes. '-Discipline of Tzeentch' *'Boon of Change:' As Magnus chants, his minions begin to twist and new forms take shape as the will of Tzeentch commands. *'Bolt of Change:' Magnus unleashes a bolt of roiling Warp energy that wracks the foe with sickening and uncontrollable mutations. *'Gaze of Fate:' Magnus uses his powers of precognition to unravel the strands of destiny, and in doing so uncovers the one true path to victory. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' Magnus reaches his thoughts into the minds of his victims, subverting their will and turning them upon their own allies. *'Flickering Flames:' Cackling madly, Magnus' minions are wreathed in pink and blue flames that leap forth to consume their foes. *'Infernal Gateway:' Magnus opens a portal to the Warp, a tear in the fabric of the mortal plane that sucks foes into certain oblivion. '-Dark Hereticus' *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power streams from Magnus' eye, charring and melting everything caught in its path. *'Death Hex:' Magnus places a dire hex upon his enemies. Wards and energised shields flicker and fail, leaving the foe exposed. *'Gift of Chaos:' As the power of the Warp surges through Magnus' victim, bones snap and flesh rips as a new form takes shape. *'Prescience:' By focusing his warp-sight Magnus can guide the aim of his allies, bringing a swift and merciless death to their foes. *'Diabolic Strength:' The unholy energies of Chaos course through Magnus or another chosen recipient, swelling the target's frame with the strength to tear a tank in two. *'Warptime:' The power of the Immaterium bursts from Magnus, warping time and heightening the speed of him and his allies. Key: Loyalist | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alice (Shin Megami Tensei) Alice's profile (2-C versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Leaders Category:Demigods Category:Demons Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Book Characters Category:Scientists Category:Philosophy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Metaphysics Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Intangibility Users